pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Karate Kid
The Karate Kid is a 1984 American martial arts romantic drama film directed by John G. Avildsen and written by Robert Mark Kamen, starring Ralph Macchio (who was 22 years old during principal photography), Noriyuki "Pat" Morita andElisabeth Shue.[3][4] It is an underdog story in the mold of a previous success, Avildsen's 1976 film Rocky. It was acommercial success upon release, and garnered favorable critical acclaim, earning Morita an Academy Awardnomination for Best Supporting Actor. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Karate_Kid# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Casting *4 Music *5 Reception *6 Novelization *7 Legacy *8 Awards and honors *9 References *10 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Karate_Kid&action=edit&section=1 edit Daniel LaRusso, a high school senior, moves with his mother Lucille from Newark, New Jersey to Reseda, a neighborhood in the Los Angeles, California San Fernando Valley area. Their apartment's handyman is an eccentric but kind and humble Okinawan immigrant named Kesuke Miyagi. Daniel befriends Ali Mills, an attractive high school cheerleader, which draws the attentions of her arrogant ex-boyfriend, Johnny Lawrence, a skilled practitioner of "Cobra Kai", an unethical and vicious form of karate. Johnny and his Cobra Kai gang continually torment Daniel, savagely beating him until Mr. Miyagi intervenes and single-handedly defeats the five attackers with ease. Amazed, Daniel asks Mr. Miyagi to teach him to fight. Miyagi refuses, but agrees to bring Daniel to the Cobra Kai dojo to resolve the conflict. They meet with the sensei, John Kreese, a ex-Special Forces Vietnam veteranwho callously dismisses the peace offering. Miyagi then proposes that Daniel enter the All-Valley Karate Tournament, where he can compete with Johnny and the other Cobra Kai students on equal terms, and requests that the bullying cease while Daniel trains. Kreese agrees to the terms, but warns that if Daniel doesn't show up for the tournament, the harassment will resume and Miyagi himself will also become a target. Daniel's training starts with menial chores that he believes only makes him Miyagi's slave. When he becomes frustrated, it is explained that these actions have helped him to learn defensive blocks through muscle memory. Their bond develops and Miyagi opens up to Daniel about his life that includes the double loss of his wife and son in childbirth at Manzanar internment camp while he was serving with the442nd Infantry Regiment during World War II in Europe, where he received the Medal of Honor. Through Mr. Miyagi's teaching, Daniel learns not only karate but also important life lessons such as the importance of personal balance, reflected in the principle that martial arts training is as much about training the spirit as the body. Daniel applies the life lessons that Mr. Miyagi has taught him to strengthen his relationship with Ali. At the tournament, Daniel surprises everyone by reaching the semi-finals. Johnny advances to the finals, scoring three unanswered points against a highly skilled opponent. Kreese instructs Bobby Brown, one of his more compassionate students and the least vicious of Daniel's tormentors, to disable Daniel with an illegal attack to the knee. Bobby reluctantly does so, severely injuring Daniel and getting disqualified in the process. Daniel is taken to the locker room, with the physician determining that he cannot continue, but Daniel believes that if he does not continue, his tormentors will have gotten the best of him. He convinces Miyagi to use a pain suppression technique to allow him to finish the tournament. As Johnny is about to be declared the winner by default, Daniel hobbles into the ring. The match is a seesaw battle, as neither is able to break through the other's defenses. The match is halted when Daniel uses a scissor leg technique to trip Johnny, deliver a blow to the back of the head and give Johnny a nose bleed. Kreese directs Johnny to sweep Daniel's injured leg, an unethical move. Johnny looks horrified at the order, but reluctantly agrees under Kreese's intimidation. As the match resumes, Johnny seizes Daniel's leg and delivers a vicious blow, doing further damage. Daniel, standing with difficulty assumes the "Crane" stance, a technique he observed Mr. Miyagi performing on the beach. Johnny lunges toward Daniel, who jumps and delivers a front kick to Johnny's chin, winning the tournament. Johnny, having gained newfound respect for his nemesis, takes Daniel's trophy from the Master of Ceremonies and presents it to Daniel himself as Daniel is carried off by the enthusiastic crowd. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Karate_Kid&action=edit&section=2 edit Main article: List of The Karate Kid characters *Ralph Macchio as Daniel LaRusso *Noriyuki "Pat" Morita as Keisuke Miyagi *Elisabeth Shue as Ali Mills *William Zabka as John "Johnny" Lawrence *Ron Thomas as Bobby Brown *Rob Garrison as Tommy *Chad McQueen as Dutch *Tony O'Dell as Jimmy *Martin Kove as John Kreese *Randee Heller as Lucille LaRusso *Julie Fields as Susan *Frances Bay as Lady with Dog *William Bassett as Mr Mills *Chris Casamassa (uncredited) as Tournament guest *Andrew Shue (uncredited) as Member of Cobra Kai Castinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Karate_Kid&action=edit&section=3 edit According to the special edition DVD commentary, the studio originally wanted the role of Mr. Miyagi to be played by Toshiro Mifune, but writer Robert Mark Kamen was opposed to that casting choice. Mako Iwamatsu was also considered for the role of Mr. Miyagi, but was not available due to prior commitments to film Conan the Destroyer, though he would eventually play a similar role in the film Sidekicks. Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Karate_Kid&action=edit&section=4 edit The soundtrack album (containing songs from the film) was released on Casablanca Records. Of particular note is Joe Esposito's "You're the Best", featured during the tournament montage near the end of the first film. Bananarama's 1984 hit song "Cruel Summer" also made its first U.S. appearance in the movie but was excluded from the film's soundtrack album. Other songs featured in the film were left off the album, including "Please Answer Me", performed by Broken Edge, and "The Ride" performed by The Matches. The instrumental scores for all four Karate Kid films were composed by Bill Conti, orchestrated by Jack Eskew, and featured pan flute solos by Gheorge Zamfir. On March 12, 2007, Varèse Sarabande released all four Karate Kid scores in a 4-CD box set limited to 2,500 copies worldwide.[5] ;Track listing for 1984 soundtrack #"The Moment of Truth" (Survivor) #"(Bop Bop) On the Beach" (The Flirts, Jan & Dean) #"No Shelter" (Broken Edge) #"Young Hearts" (Commuter) #"(It Takes) Two to Tango" (Paul Davis) #"Tough Love" (Shandi) #"Rhythm Man" (St. Regis) #"Feel the Night" (Baxter Robertson) #"Desire" (Gang of Four) #"You're the Best" (Joe Esposito) Reception http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Karate_Kid&action=edit&section=5 edit The Karate Kid ranked #40 on Entertainment Weekly's list of the 50 Best High School Movies.[6] The film retains a 90% "Certified Fresh" rating at Rotten Tomatoes, based on 41 reviews.[7] On its release, Roger Ebert called the film one of the year's best, gave it four stars out of four, and described it as an "exciting, sweet-tempered, heart-warming story with one of the most interesting friendships in a long time."[8] Janet Maslin of The New York Times also gave a positive review.[9] Upon the release of the 2010 remake, Dana Stevens wrote, "The 1984 original ... may have seemed like a standard-issue inspirational sports picture at the time, but (as with another box-office hit of the same year, The Terminator) a generation of remove reveals what a well-crafted movie it actually was. Rewatched today, the original''Kid'', directed by Rocky's John G. Avildsen, feels smart and fresh, with a wealth of small character details and a leisurely middle section that explores the boy's developing respect for his teacher."[10] Novelizationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Karate_Kid&action=edit&section=6 edit A novelization was made by B.B. Hiller and published in 1984. The novel had a scene that was in the rehearsal when Daniel encounters Johnny during school at lunch. Also at the end, there was a battle between Miyagi and Kreese in the parking lot after the tournament which was the original ending for the film but was later cut and was picked for the beginning of The Karate Kid Part II. Legacyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Karate_Kid&action=edit&section=7 edit The film spawned a franchise of related items and memorabilia such as action figures, head bands, posters, T-shirts and a video game. A short-lived animated seriesspin-off aired on NBC in 1989. The film had three sequels, and it launched the career of Macchio, who would turn into a teen idol featured on the covers of magazines such as Tiger Beat. It revitalized the acting career of Morita, previously known mostly for his comedic role as Arnold on Happy Days, who was nominated for a Best Supporting Actor Academy Award for his performance as Mr. Miyagi. Morita reprised his role in three subsequent sequels.[11] *''The Karate Kid, Part II'' A 1986 sequel in which Daniel accompanies Miyagi on a trip back to Okinawa, where he is reunited with loved ones, and is challenged by an old adversary. *''The Karate Kid, Part III'' A 1989 sequel in which Martin Kove reappears as Kreese, seeking revenge on Daniel and Miyagi with the help of allies played by Thomas Ian Griffith and Sean Kanan. *''The Next Karate Kid'' A 1994 revamp in which Hilary Swank appears as Mr. Miyagi's new student, Julie Pierce. *''The Karate Kid'' A 2010 remake starring Jackie Chan and Jaden Smith.[12] Awards and honors http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Karate_Kid&action=edit&section=8 edit *Academy Awards **Nominated: Best Supporting Actor (Morita) *Golden Globe Awards **Nominated: Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor - Motion Picture (Morita) *Young Artist Awards **'Won': Best Family Motion Picture — Drama **'Won': Best Young Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture Musical, Comedy, Adventure or Drama (Shue) **Nominated: Best Young Supporting Actor in a Motion Picture Musical, Comedy, Adventure or Drama (Zabka) *AFI 100 Years... series: *AFI's 100 Years...100 Cheers (100 Most Inspiring Movies) – #98 *AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains **Daniel LaRusso – nominated hero *AFI's 10 Top 10 – nominated sports film *AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes: **"Wax on, wax off." - Nominated Category:1984 films